Homestead Drabbles
by 12174le1
Summary: Set of drabbles that go along with my story Two Assassins Are Better Than One. Requests are welcomed! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first go at a one shot. I saw a thing on Tumblr saying Connor sometimes had nightmares. This is one of those instances. It takes place before Piper runs away. I hope you like it!**

There was a scream that jolted me awake from my deep sleep. It was bloodcurdling, echoing throughout the manor.

It was the first time that I had heard a scream in the manor. It'd been a few months ever since the kid had come and I was worried that the poachers had come for revenge.

I sat up quickly in bed with a dagger in my hand that I hid under my pillow. I was wide awake and quickly jumped out of bed, throwing on my black robe.

I slowly made my way to my doorway and peeked out into the halls, dagger in my hand ready. No one was there.

I was surprised to see that the kid hadn't come out of his room yet. Then it hit me.

I ran into his room and saw it was empty besides him writhing around in the bed. The moon lit his bedroom up almost to the point I could see perfectly.

I ran to his beside, getting close enough to see sweat glistening on his skin. His bare chest was drenched and his hair was plastered across his face.

"Ista!" Ratohnhake:ton cried out, obviously having a nightmare. "No!"

I didn't really know what to do. I had never had any younger siblings to take care of. I was always the younger sibling that needed taken care of.

I stood there awkwardly at the side of his bed. I didn't really have any motherly instinct; I had never had the chance to see if I did have any.

I slowly sat down on his bed, shaking his shoulder. "Kid. Come on kid, wake up."

He shifted closer to me. He muttered something in Mohawk, something I couldn't understand.

I grabbed a hold of his hands, trying to get him to wake up. "Kid it's just a bad dream, come on wake up."

Something happened then that I never thought would happen. The kid started to cry.

I hated to see him like that. He always seemed strong and determined to me. In the few cases he showed real emotion, it would be in a small smile or an almost unheard chuckle.

I brought my hands to his face, cupping it gently.

Ratohnhake:ton's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. He looked a bit confused before he turned and saw my concerned face. The kid still looked a bit dazed as he broke down yet again, grabbing me and bringing me close. He buried his wet face in my shoulder, his whole body shaking from his cries.

I pulled him away to look at his face. I cupped it gently and looked into his red eyes, gently wiping some of the tears away from his face. "It was just nightmare. Everything is alright."

He nodded slowly but still looked a bit dazed as he grabbed me again.

After a while Ratohnhake:ton had calmed down to the point that his tears had stopped and only his shoulders shook slightly from his ragged breaths.

He leaned onto me a bit more, obviously falling back asleep.

"Here." I shifted a bit, allowing him to lay his head on my lap.

He complied and laid his head on my lap as I rested against the headboard. I ran my fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep.

I watched as his tear stained face slowly relax and soon fell asleep myself.

XXX

The kid was still asleep on my lap when I woke up the next morning. I didn't have any more feeling in my legs or my right arm.

I looked down to see the kid clutching my arm and burying his face in the crook of my elbow. I tried to move but he only held me tighter.

"Piper!" I heard Achilles yell.

He walked into the room and I looked at him helplessly. I mouthed a 'help me' to him as he assessed the situation.

The old man just smirked at my predicament and pretended that he didn't see me. He just slowly turned around and walked out.

I wanted to scream but I held it in my throat. It was going to be a long morning.


	2. Norris Goes Courting

**Here's another chapter! I'm happy you guys liked the other one but this one is a bit short. BTW, I'm working on your request, nataliaxxoo. I'll have it up in a couple of days. **

I was fixing a hole that was on the bottom of the carriage when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I glanced at the ground, seeing a shadow grow on the ground.  
"I would like to ask you a question," Connor said.  
I furrowed my brow as I moved from under the carriage. "Uh, yeah...?"  
Connor cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "What would you, as a woman, like as a present?"  
I raised an eyebrow and wiped my sweaty forehead. "It's for Myriam from Norris, isn't it?"  
"H-how did you know?" Connor asked rubbing his hands together.  
"Well," I said getting up and wiping my hands on my pants. "Even though you're thick headed when it comes to women, even you wouldn't ask a woman you were trying to woo what she wanted for a present." I got a slight glare from Connor after saying that. "There isn't any eligible bachelorettes on the homestead besides me, Myriam, and Maria, but I'm pretty sure Maria's mom would kill Norris and you if either you came near her. And I'm pretty sure that Norris is deadly scared of me from the first time we met. Plus you and Mryiam obviously don't like each other like that."  
Connor nodded. "So about my question."  
I tapped my chin as I started to walk, Connor following next to me. "You know, I really have never thought about this. Maybe a new set of knives. Or maybe a new sword. Or chocolate."  
Connor smiled slightly at my last suggestion. "But you would not like flowers, right?"  
"Gosh, no. Flowers in houses reminds me of funerals." I stopped and looked at Connor. "Wait, Norris gave Myriam flowers? The girl who kills things then skins them and sells them for money? Who told you to give her flowers?"  
"Prudence suggested it," Connor said as we started to walk again.  
"Oh, well that explains it. But Myriam and Prudence are completely different women," I said.  
Connor smiled a bit. "Thank you."  
"Anytime," I said patting him on the arm. "Can you help me with the hole in the carriage? I'm gonna need an extra pair of hands."


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**I hope you like this, nataliaxxoo. It's a bit short but I really hope you like it. Here you go!**

Connor stared at the smiling girl sitting across the room with Myriam. Piper was true to her word; she was sticking around a lot more than in the past. Ever since Connor had come back from leaving his father, she had made it a priority to stick around a lot more often than before. 'So you don't make another dumbass decision,' she had said.  
Piper pounded her fist to the beat of Myriam singing. Myriam wasn't a good singer but Piper had gotten her drunk enough to start singing at the top of her lungs. Piper hadn't even had a drop to drink that night but was still on the verge of tears at the sight of her best friend singing.  
Connor smiled, his heart jumping when she made eye contact with him before she shook her head playfully at her friend's actions.  
Connor looked back down at his drink, swishing the white foam around in the cup.  
He rested his elbow on the table before rubbing his forehead. Connor had a small headache ever since he started deciding on one of the biggest decisions of his life. Connor was deciding on whether telling Piper his true feelings for her.  
Connor looked back up to watch the woman sitting on the other side of the room. She was perfect to him. She was beautiful, smart, and strong. Connor always thought she was beautiful from the first time he saw her when they started training. She had trained him personally and made him into the Assassin he was today. All he was he owed to Piper.  
Connor had never felt anything like what he was feeling right now. Connor asked Faulkner about what was going on. When Faulkner told him that he was in love, Connor quickly denied it. After Connor retreated to his cabin, he sat down and really thought about it.  
Connor's heart would start to race whenever Piper would walk into the room. It would beat even faster if she touched him. She fit perfectly in his arms when they would hug. Even if it was a hand to the arm or her arms around her neck, he would always blush and he would freeze up. Piper would always give him a weird look when he'd start to stammer and blush.  
She'd make fun of him and push him gently before she'd forget and go one about something else.  
One rare occasions, they would be alone and there would be a tension in the air that was so thick you would cut it with a knife. They would always slowly lean into each other but something would interrupt them and Piper would quickly retreat away from Connor.  
That is what was bothering Connor so much. Whenever she'd leave after they would almost kiss, it would make Connor feet hurt. Maybe she didn't feel the same way as he did. Maybe she was just getting caught up in the moment, not really meaning to do what she did.  
After the ordeal with his father, he truly wondered if she would ever feel the same way about him ever again. Connor had hurt her tremendously and she told him to not worry about it any more, saying that she had forgiven him. His head was telling him to not say a word, just wait for his feelings to fade away. His heart was another matter. It was screaming at him to tell her. Don't worry about the consequences, it said.  
Connor sighed as he finished his whiskey. The alcohol burned down his throat and he shook his head.  
What in the world was he going to do?


	4. Crying

**Here is another one shot and there is a bit of angst in it. It takes place a few weeks after Piper fakes her death and runs away so... I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please review:)**

I sat on the edge of the roof and caught my breath, watching from above Connor ask desperately for anyone that had seen me. One after another, he would ask every person if they had seen me and bit by bit his hopefulness went down and down.  
He slumped against the wall, his hand going to his face. I had been following him for a while, watching from above. Iris had told me it wasn't a good idea because there was a high chance that he could look up and see me. I ignored her protests when I left that morning. I NEEDED to see him again.  
I was just making it harder on myself by watching as my close friend desperately searched for me like a child searching for a mother. It tore me apart to see him like this but Achilles and Connor were the reason I was doing this. They needed to stay safe as possible and they couldn't do that if I was with them.  
Connor met up with Sam, who gave him a sad look, talking to him. I watched from the safety of a bench and I could tell that Sam was persuading Connor to give up just by their faces. I wanted Connor to give up because if he found me it would jeopardize his safety. I couldn't let him get hurt because of me.  
I followed as Connor boarded the Aquila from the crowd. His step lacked the enthusiasm that I remember. He drug his feet behind him and held up his hand to Faulkner when he tried to talk to Connor. Faulkner put a hand on Connor's shoulder and that's when Connor broke down.  
I saw Connor's shoulders start to shake and Faulkner pull him in for a hug. I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Connor!" I yelled. I started to run towards the Aquila as Connor's head snapped in my direction.  
Before he saw me, I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and pull me behind some crates, out of Connor's view. I was slammed, all the air getting knocked out of my lungs, as my sister's forearm was pressed against my throat.  
"What the hell, Iris?!" I yelled after catching my breath. "Let go of me!"  
"You are putting the kid in danger just so you don't feel bad anymore," Iris growled. "I'm not going to let that happen."  
"I can protect them, just let me see him one more time," I begged.  
"No," Iris said. "You're giving the boy false hope that he'll see you again and it's just going to hurt worse when he can't find you."  
I shoved Iris away from me, mustering up the meanest glare I could. "Fine, but don't you dare step in between me and him ever again, understand?"  
"I'm doing this for you. For our family."  
I shoved past her, throwing on my hat and keeping my head low as Connor shoved past me, looking for me. (Sounds weird, I know)  
I went the opposite way from Connor which was one of the hardest thing I had to do. I pushed myself to keep walking, each time that Connor called my name like a dagger in my chest.

XXX

I writhed in the sheets as tears poured from my brown eyes. I had lost two of the most important people in my life for my family, who I could barely remember. Seeing Connor cry over me made me feel like I had made a major mistake.  
This was supposed to be a good thing: leaving Connor and Achilles to make them safe and then getting my family back together. Why did it feel so wrong, though?  
Dammit, Piper, you're getting what you've wanted most in your entire life: your family!  
But you're loosing Connor and Achilles in the process. You actually remember what they sound like. You don't even remember what your older sister looks like, let alone the sound of her voice.  
I clutched a pillow to my chest as I hiccuped. I wanted the pillow to be a real person, someone that would hold me close and say comforting words in my ears while they held me until my tears stopped.  
After exhausting myself by crying, I drifted to sleep, one filled with my family, happy and together again. Connor and Achilles were there, too, and they were safe and happy.  
Only if it was real.


	5. Drunk

**Here is a happy chapter to make up for the sad one last night. I hope that you guys like it!**

**Please review!**

"And then - and then Faulkner said that I did not have the guts to do it," Connor drunkly drawled. "But I did. I *hic* sure did."  
"I'm sure you did, Connor," I said holding back a laugh as Oliver handed me another water. "But you are very, very drunk."  
I nodded my thanks to the man before gulping down my drink.  
"Am not," Connor said slamming his cup down onto the counter. "May I have another drink, Oliver?"  
I shook my head when Oliver glanced at me. Connor had enough to drink already. It wasn't even nine at night and Connor was on the verge of throwing up and passing out.  
"You *hic* do not own me," Connor argued when he saw me shake my head. He pointed a shaky finger in my face that I quickly batted away.  
"You're right but I'm positive I can kick your ass when your this drunk," I said. "So just try to get another drink."  
Connor muttered something in Mohawk before belching loudly. I saw Oliver freeze and stare at Connor in surprise.  
I waved a hand in front of my face and looked at the man in disgust. "You are a pig. Let's get you back to the manor before you pass out."  
Connor nodded, his eyes still closed as he pushed himself off the chair with a grunt. I took a drink of my water and heard a heavy thud.  
Sighing, I saw Oliver glancing over the bar and looked over my shoulder to see that Connor was on the floor, small giggles coming out of his mouth.  
"I fell," Connor said.  
I hopped of the bar stool and helped Connor up before wrapping one of his big arms around my shoulders. Connor's high pitched giggles were making it hard for me to keep my cool as I said goodbye to Oliver.  
"Are you sure you can get him home all by yourself?" Oliver asked. "I don't think I've seen anyone that drunk before."  
I nodded my head before swatting Connor's hand away from his pistol. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Worst comes to worse, I'll just leave him out in the stables. He'll be fine."  
Oliver laughed, unknowing that I was dead serious. There was no way that I would drag a two hundred pound man into the manor. He had survived in the stables once, he could do it again.  
"See you later, Oliver," I called before closing the door behind me.

XXX

Connor stumbled and shifted most of his weight onto me, making the walk home a lot longer than it had to be. He kept telling me stories, most of them in Mohawk. I just smiled and nodded as I tugged him along.  
I felt his finger tap the tip of my nose and heard him say, "You are very cute."  
"And you are very drunk," I retaliated. I knew it was just the alcohol talking.  
Connor stopped, planting his feet firmly in the ground. I tugged on him, telling him that I would just leave him there if he didn't move.  
"You *hic* you just-" Connor stumbled again.  
I rolled my eyes. "You aren't going to remember anything in the morning."  
Connor's hands gripped my shoulders and he pulled me flush against his body. I felt heat rise in my cheeks as Connor's lips brushed along my cheeks.  
I felt my legs turn to jello when he whispered huskily into my ear. "I hope I remember this."  
Before I could push him away, Connor's lips smashed roughly against mine as one of his hands moved to my lower back. The other tangled itself in my hair as I tasted the beer on his lips. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth. Usually, it would sicken me, the thought of another's tongue in my mouth, but Connor was a very, very good kisser. So good, in fact, that I actually kissed back.  
The thought loomed in my mind that the only reason Connor was doing this is because he was completely drunk. After our close call on my ship, I thought that his feelings had faded since he left to go to New York without a single warning. But, this...I didn't know what to think about this.  
I pushed away, a pop sounding when our lips separated. I could tell Connor was peaved but I ignored it.  
Grabbing his arm, I tugged him along behind me as I heard him say angrily, "I was not done."

XXX

I sat comfortably on the couch, a drink in my hand while my other held a good book when Connor stumbled down the stairs. He looked horrible, dark bags under his eyes and his hands cradling his head when he sat down next to me.  
I handed him my drink without looking up from my book. "It helps with hangovers."  
Connor took it and drank greedily, breathing hard before asking, "Why did you let me drink so much?"  
I flipped the page. "It wasn't my fault. I left for ten minutes to talk with Prudence and when I got back you had somehow drunk yourself silly."  
Connor groaned, lying down on the couch next to me with a huff. His head lied down next to my legs as he spoke. "I do not remember anything after leaving Miles End. Did something happen?"  
My mind momentarily remembered the kiss.  
I shook my head, pretending to be more interested in the book than in the conversation. "Nothing happened besides you threatening a tree, yelling at it to give you Charles Lee."  
Connor looked up at me in disbelief.  
"I'm dead serious," I said glancing at him. "It took twenty minutes for me to convince you that the tree didn't know where Lee was. You really don't remember anything?"  
Connor nodded and smacked his lips. "I have a funny taste in my mouth. I do not know what it is from."  
It's probably from you shoving your tongue down my throat, I thought.  
"It's probably just from the beer," I said nonchalantly.  
"It does not taste like it," Connor said.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? You could've snuck something from behind the bar when I was talking with Prudence."  
Connor's eyes slowly drifted shut, his tense body relaxing. I smiled at his sleeping form and went back to my book.  
After a few minutes, Connor shifted and rested his head on my lap. I closed my book and rested my hand gently on his cheek. I fiddled with his beaded strand of hair and saw a small smile grow on lips.  
Maybe the kiss was real. Maybe the alcohol was actually making Connor speak his mind. I was still doubtful though.  
I sighed as I shifted slightly, leaning back onto the couch in a more comfortable position.  
Sleep soon took me after closing my eyes.


	6. AN: Sorry

**A/N:**

**I have absolutely no idea of what I'm going to do next. I'm out of ideas and I'm worried about that because I'm having a writer's block on both this and the main story. I just want you guys to know that I feel really bad about this and I wish I could do something about it. Be patient with me, please! I promise, I won't give up on this or the main story. At least, not any time soon.**


	7. Being enough

**Here's a new little drabble for you all. It's like the other nightmare one but it's set after the events from my story when Piper and Connor are married. Sorry if it sucks, I'm still stuck in my writer's block.**

**Please review!**

"Ratonhnhake:ton!" Piper screeched from someplace inside the burning building. "Help!"  
Connor moved towards the manor, which was ablaze. Connor didn't know how it caught on fire but his wife was stuck in there and he had to get to her.  
Even though he ran as fast he could, Connor wasn't running fast enough. He seemed to be running in place, never getting closer to the manor.  
Piper cried for him again, wailing for him to save her, her voice cracking in pain. "Please, Connor, help!"  
He tried to run towards the burning house but the house started to get farther and farther away from him. Connor was being pulled away by an invisible force despite pushing himself to his limits like never before.  
As it collapsed Connor could hear his wife scream in pain as he screamed out, reaching out to his wife. "NO!"  
Everything went black and he sat up in bed, seeing that his wife was staring at him with concern. His eyes darted around as he took deep breaths. He was back, in their bedroom. It was just a nightmare.  
"Is everything alright?" She asked.  
Connor grabbed her and held her close, his hands feeling her soft hair as he hugged her tightly. He pulled away, looking at his wife's beautiful eyes. "I promise I will never let anything hurt you."  
Piper smiled sweetly. "You're too late."  
Connor looked at her with a confused expression as he watched as his love's eyes travel down towards her stomach and followed her gaze.  
A knife had stabbed Piper straight through her stomach. Crimson blood stained her white night gown like a rose growing on a cloud. The most horrifying part was that Connor was clutching the knife in his hand and his wife in the other.  
"You will never make me happy," Piper slowly growled. "I could've had such a better life if I just went back home. Why didn't I just go home? You will never be enough. You don't deserve me."  
Connor looked back up at his wife in horror only to see her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her body went limp and fell on the bed, void of life.  
That's when Connor finally woke up.

XXX

I felt the bed rock and opened my eyes to see Connor sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking, quiet sobs coming from his body.  
I sat up and moved over to Connor, placing my hands on his bare shoulders, rubbing them before wrapping my arms around his torso and kissing his neck lightly. Every once and a while he would have a nightmare but I had only seen him cry once before. I knew this time it was worse than usual. After a few moments his cries lessened but were persistent.  
I finally sat next to him and removed his hands from his face to look him in the eye. His deep brown eyes that I had fallen in love with were bloodshot and red, tears still threatening to spill over as I wiped the remainder off his cheeks with my thumbs.  
"It was just a nightmare," I said softly. "Nothing more."  
"Y-you," Connor tried to get out. "I could not get to y-you in time and then you-"  
"I'm right here," I said grabbing his hand and pressing it to my cheek to prove my point. "And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."  
I leaned up and kissed him on the lips to calm his nerves. He welcomed the kiss, pressing his lips hard against mine like he was making sure I was really there. I held his face in my hands, my thumbs wiping the remainder of the tears as Connor pulled me closer and lied down, pulling the covers over our bodies.  
We continued to kiss as Connor lied down. I broke it, sitting up to straddle his hips. I placed both of my hands on either side of his head and hovered over him. I could tell he was still disorientated from the dream so I lied back down on his chest.  
I traced his scars, knowing that it would help calm his nerves and lull him to sleep. His iron grip prevented me from moving from my place on his chest but I didn't mind. Soon I was slowly following asleep to the sound of Connor's strong heart beat.

XXX

Connor was gone when I woke up but I could hear him shuffling downstairs.  
I stretched, popping a few bones in my back before throwing on my robe and heading down stairs.  
Something was off when I walked into the kitchen. Everything looked okay but I could just feel that something was bothering Connor.  
I walked over to him and hopped on the counter next to him as he chopped potatoes into hashbrowns. Crossing my ankles, I tapped my fingers on the counter. "What's wrong?"  
Connor glanced up at me before going back to his potatoes, shrugging. "Nothing is wrong."  
"Yeah, right," I said. "Connor, I've known you for how long? And you're my husband. I like to think I can read you pretty well."  
He slowly stopped chopping and set down the knife, his hand moving to my knee, rubbing it gently. Connor moved in between my legs as I sat on the counter staring at him.  
"The nightmare," Connor started. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the words but couldn't.  
I grabbed Connor's face and pulled him to look at me. "I'm right here, Connor. Nothing will happen to me, I can promise you that much."  
"I cannot give you the life you deserve," Connor said quietly. "You deserve a better man than me; a man that you do not have to worry about getting hurt, a man that will not make you wait for him. I ca-"  
"Ratonhnhake:ton," I said in a stern voice, effectively cutting him off. "Don't you dare say you're not enough for me." I put a hand to his face, making him look straight at me. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've always been there for me which is something that I have never had. My family was never there, Achilles died, and my crew is gone but you have stayed, Love. Without you, I would be three hundred years in the future, all by myself, without you at my side. I can't imagine my life without you."  
I pulled him into a hug before running my fingers through his soft hair. "Besides, I don't care about having a roof over my head or living here on the homestead. If I'm with you, I'll be happy no matter what."  
His strong hands pulled me closer to him as he spoke. "I almost lost you once."  
"But I came back," I said looking into his eyes. "I'll never leave again."  
Connor smiled and pulled me into a kiss, his strong hands running through in my hair.  
We pulled away and I could tell he felt better.  
I smiled as I pressed my forehead against his. "Feel better?"  
He nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "Yes. Thank you."  
Connor kissed me again, slowly and passionately. His hand pushed my lower back closer to him as I draped my arms around his neck, my fingers twirling in his hair.  
I pushed him away, smiling at the disappointed frown on my husband's face. "I have to make sure the new upgrades to your ship are getting handled correctly and you have to meet with your recruits. As much as I would love to get in your pants, neither of us have time."  
Connor groaned loudly as I pushed him out of the way before hopping down.  
I turned, backing out of the kitchen slowly. "I have free time later tonight, though."  
I gave him a wink before walking upstairs to get ready for the day.


	8. Fight part 1

**Sorry about this chapter, it's kinda depressing! It's set after Piper and Connor are married. I just wanted to make them look like a normal couple going through a rough patch in their relationship. It'll be in two parts. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and a quick FYI, I've been flirting with the idea of doing a oneshot while Piper is in Monteriggioni with Ezio. Anyone have any ideas?**

When I woke up I was totally alone.

I was used to it, of course. Connor still had to help around the newly formed country and he didn't have much time to spend with me even though we were married. I knew that this was going to be a problem before we got engaged so I shouldn't be complaining.

But every night I would go to bed alone and wake up alone. I only knew that Connor had been there at some point because he would wake me sometimes either when he was leaving or when he crawled into bed. Whenever I would get up before him just so I could speak to him, the man was always angry about something and soon we would get into a fight that would result in him leaving in a fury. We had never fought this much, even before we got married. That's what scared the hell out of me.

I was still a part of the Brotherhood but not in the way I used to be when I was younger. I did miss chasing Templars and saving people, but my family was gone forever and my job was done. Connor refused to let me help out of worry that I would get hurt or captured by the remaining Colonial Templars.

I got dressed and did a few chores around the homestead to keep my mind off of Connor. It helped but I still had thought in the back of my head that I couldn't get to go away.

I talked with Myriam about it. She said that relationships go through rough patches and you just have to push through. This rough patch had been going on for a few months and I was scared. I had known that the beginning of our marriage was going to be hard. I just wanted to actually sit down and talk with Connor without him and I getting into a fight. I wasn't asking him to quit on the Brotherhood, I just wanted a few minutes with my husband.

That night I had stayed up until about midnight. Connor usually came in around that time every night and I needed to talk with him.

When Connor shut the door and saw me standing there, he jumped a bit before speaking with concern lacing his voice. "Why are you not in bed?"

I walked up to him while speaking. "I need to talk with you."

XXX timeskip because I'm lazy

"All I'm asking for is a few minutes, Connor!" I pleaded. The conversation had turned sour quicker than I had expected.

"You knew that this was going to happen when we got married!" Connor argued. "You said you understood what it was going to be like!"

"I do understand! But I don't want to fall asleep thinking that I haven't spoken to my own husband in weeks and I don't even know if he'll make it out alive!" I clenched my fists into balls at my side. "I'm not asking you to quit the Brotherhood but why can't you spend more time with me?! You're gone all the time and I haven't spoken a word to you in days!"

Connor pointed a finger at me. "We both knew what it was going to be like, do not try to blame this on me!"

"I'm not blaming you," I yelled. "You and I can't have a conversation without us fighting!"

"Well maybe it would have been better for both of us if you had just stayed with your family!" Connor shouted.

My body froze as Connor stomped up the stairs, slamming the door to our bedroom. I sat there for a few moments with wide eyes absorbing what had just happened.

He couldn't have meant that. Could he?

Is that how he really felt? No. It couldn't be. But...

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I put a hand to my chest. My heart was beating a million miles per hour. I was on the verge of having a panic attack.

I tried to take deep breaths, huffing and heaving choked breaths into my lungs.

I wiped my tears and stormed out the door. I ran to the stables and grabbed the closest horse and mounted him before taking off down the road.

XXX

Connor heard the door slam shut downstairs but didn't pay any attention to it. He was too angry.

Piper knew what was at stake when they got engaged. He was doing the best he could to juggle his married life with the Brotherhood. Connor had tried to do his best but apparently it wasn't enough for her.

Whenever Connor was away from home, he always thought about Piper. Connor wanted a safe home for her, that was the main reason he was still in the fight with the remaining Templars. He wanted a safe place for his family.

After he had calmed down enough, Connor climbed into bed and fell asleep knowing that his wife would be there in the morning.

XXX

"I just don't know what to do anymore," I said to Myriam.

I had woken her up to talk with her about the fight. I didn't care that she was angry that I had woken her in the middle of the night. Norris was gone for a few days to get some new supplies so I didn't feel any remorse in waking her.

I wiped my face again of the tears that didn't seem to stop. "H-he sounded like he meant it."

"We both know Connor isn't like that. Sure the man's personality isn't the easiest to get along with, but his anger was the one talking, not him," Myriam said. "But say one word and I'll shoot him. No one talks like that to you. Even him."

I laughed sadly and stood up. wiping the remainder of the tears. "Thanks for listening."

"Where are you going?" Myriam asked getting up from her own chair. She didn't know everything about my work as an Assassin but she knew enough to be worried.

"I'm leaving for a few days, weeks maybe," I said turning back to her. "I'll be back soon."

"What do I tell Connor?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Whatever you want. Just make sure he knows that I'll be back soon."

Myriam nodded but she grabbed my elbow right before I left. "Stay safe. Don't get hurt or I'll be the one that Connor kills."

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

XXX

Connor moaned as he woke up. He reached for his wife, wanting to wrap her up in his arms and apologize for what he had said. Connor had felt like an idiot for yelling at her. But she wasn't there.

He sat up in a start and looked at where Piper should've been. The bed was cold without her in it. The pillow showed no sign of being slept on and the sheets on her side of the bed weren't disturbed at all.

Connor didn't waste any time in getting out of bed, whipping the door open and running out into the hall.

Connor yelled her name desperately and ran around the house searching for his wife. Nothing had been touched since last night.

Connor ran around the homestead asking any and every person he ran into if they had seen Piper. He had asked everyone with no avail until an idea came into his head.

He ran to Myriam and Norris' house and didn't even bother with knocking on the door.

Myriam sat on the couch cleaning on of her rifles when he burst though the door. She instinctively pointed the gun at Connor before realizing who he was and relaxing.

"What is it?" Myriam asked lazily.

"Have you seen Piper anywhere?" Connor asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"Last night," Myriam said. She inspected her gun as she spoke. "After what she told me what happened last night I feel the want - no - the need, to shoot you right now."

"Please you have-"

"I don't have to do anything," Myriam growled as she stood, standing tall to the man. "My friend came to me last night in a mess because of the fight you two had. I know there is two sides to every story but you went over the line, Connor. Three hours. That's how long your wife cried to me."

Connor's heart felt like it had gotten ripped out of his chest when she said that. He took a step towards Myriam hesitantly. "She cried?"

"Of course she cried, Connor! You told the woman that you two would've been better off if she had just left with her family! What did you expect her to do?" Myriam asked waving her arms about.

"I did not mean to make her cry," Connor said quietly. He was louder when he spoke next. "Where is she?"

"Don't know," Myriam said standing up and slinging the rifle over her shoulder. "She said she needed some time alone. Told me to tell you she'd be back in a few weeks."

Connor clenched his fists and nodded to Myriam his thanks. Myriam knew he was fuming and told him to stop. "Piper loves you unconditionally, Connor. She'd take a bullet for you but I have never, ever seen her like that before. Just make sure that you do what's best for her."

XXX

Connor had to keep his cool until he got back home. He didn't want anyone to see him as angry as he was.

Of course he didn't mean to say what he had said. He couldn't keep the words from coming out of his mouth as he yelled them to his wife. If Piper had stayed with her family, he wouldn't be able to operate without knowing she was okay and he could come home knowing that she would be there.

And now that Connor didn't know where she was, he couldn't focus on anything.

He had tried to send a couple of messenger pigeons out across the country to tell the bureaus of the different plans to eradicate the Templar problem in the new country once and for all but Connor couldn't focus. He even tossed and turned in bed that night, not able to sleep without Piper at his side.


	9. Fight part 2

**Here is part 2 of the fight. I hope you like it! I'll probably be posting a valentines oneshot on Friday. **

**P.S. I'm still looking for prompts for a oneshot with Ezio in it.**

"You sure you want to do this, ma'am?"

I nodded to Anders as I gripped the railing of my old ship. "Positive. I need to blow something up."

Anders looked at me warily before turning to the crew, barking a few orders. We were soon leaving New York, heading out to open sea.

We headed to the island where I had appeared after I came back from Italy. Some of the fort was still intact from our last encounter and I really wanted to tear that place apart. Maybe it would help my pissy mood, maybe it wouldn't. I didn't give a shit at the time.

It would take about four weeks round trip. I thought it would give me and Connor enough time apart to see if our marriage was something we didn't need. I didn't want interfere with his work and be selfish, making Connor quit his work and jeopardizing the safety of the new country. I didn't want us to split up but this argument had gotten way out of hand. Sure, we argued before but he had never said anything like that. Even when we did argue we always ended up either making out for a solid fifteen minutes or having that escalate until we were both nude and between the sheets.

But that wasn't the case these past few months.

That night I couldn't sleep. I was too stressed about the argument that I just gave up trying to sleep. I couldn't sleep without Connor so I went onto the main deck.

That night all I did was stand at the railing of my ship, humming a tune to keep my cool.

XXX

"One of the recruits saw her get on a ship by the name of 'Sicarious'," Stephan said. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Connor felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. At least he knew his wife was in good hands with Anders as captain of the ship now. Connor was sure he had scared the younger man the last time Connor had seen him. Anders wouldn't let anything happen to Piper.

"Yes," Connor said. He stood from the chair and nodded his thanks to his friend. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Stephan said. The French man took a drink of his alcohol before giving his friend a concerned look. "The recruit, Jackson, tried to talk to her and almost lost his head to her. You know that they know each other and Jackson said she wasn't in a good mood."

"We..." Connor sighed and shook his head, exhausted eyes closing as he sunk back down onto his chair.

"You have been working like a mad man, Connor," Stephan said. "You need to take a break and spend some time with your wife. It'll help your relationship. I promise you, my friend."

Connor looked down at the foam bubbling at the bottom of his empty cup. "If Piper leaves I will not be able to function, Stephan. She is the reason I can sleep at night, she is the reason that I am still with the Brotherhood. I want a safe place to raise a family and I cannot think of a family without her."

"When she gets back tell her that. Piper knows you better than anyone and she will know you're telling the truth. Every relationship has rough spots and that is what you are going through right now."

After a few hours of talking, Connor got up and thanked Stephan yet again before slowly making his way back to the homestead, his heart heavy.

Once Connor got back to the homestead he sat on top of the cliff overlooking the ocean. He scanned the horizon looking for any anomaly among the water that could be the Sicarious. But there was none.

XXX

Blowing up the rest of the fort didn't cure my sour mood. It didn't even make me crack a smile. The fact that we were heading home was giving me anxiety too. If Connor decided to end this I don't know what I would do.

I had slept at most two hours a night the whole time we were headed towards the fort and I knew I was going to pass out soon from exhaustion.

I lied on the captain's bed, thankful that Anders had given it up. He wasn't a naive young sailor anymore and he had gotten fit to be a captain. Anders wasn't my first choice to appoint captain after I had stepped down but with Johnson gone I knew I didn't have a better choice than my younger friend.

I finally did pass out while I tried to stand up to leave the cabin. My head rushed and that was all that was needed to have my eyes roll into the back of my head and me to fall onto the bed.

XXX

I had slept for 20 hours straight after that. I only woke when Beans had shook me awake telling me that we had gotten back to the homestead.

I nodded and thanked him and my former crew for taking me. They took me to shore by boat before sailing away to the horizon.

I watched them until the ship became nothing but a small black dot perched on the horizon before heading up to the manor. I tried to delay the time between the inevitable.

Once I got there I took a few deep breaths before opening the door.

I could hear someone in the kitchen stop their chopping because of the door closing.

I saw Connor emerge from the kitchen and saw his eyes widen at the sight of me.

I gave a weak smile as we stared.

The man looked exhausted and paler than usual. The dark circles under his eyes told me that he had trouble sleeping just like me.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked meekly.

I had never seen him move as fast as he did then. Before I even knew what was going on, Connor had me in his arms, locked in an iron grip. I pressed my body closer to his as I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. I breathed his familiar scent, pine trees and peppermint*.

He pulled away and held my face in his big hands. "Please forgive me. I did not mean to say what I did, I do not mean it at all. I cannot see my family without you. Please, d-"

I didn't have to hear another word and grabbed the man's jacket, bringing him down for a kiss. As Connor got over his shock he pressed a hand up against my back, pushing me closer. I draped my arms over his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. Our tongues fought each other before I gave up, feeling his probe my mouth before massaging my own. I moaned quietly, pressing my body to his.

Unknown to Connor, I was slowly pushing him back towards the couch. He didn't have much choice but to fall onto it as the backs of his knees hit the arm.

I followed him down, straddling his hips as I broke the kiss for air. "Much better, huh?"

My answer was given as Connor pulled me down for another round.

XXX

I felt Connor fiddle with my hair as he pulled my naked body closer to his. I pressed my body against his warm, solid body. I guess we did end up nude and between the sheets.

"I really did not mean it," Connor said quietly, almost like he was scared for me to hear.

I flipped over so I was facing him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I know you didn't, Connor."

"Please do not ever go again," Connor said pulling me closer.

"I promise," I said burying my face I his chest. I giggled quietly.

"What?" Connor asked.

"I'm such a mess without you," I said looking back up at him. I reached up and rested my hand on his cheek, brushing a few strands of his hair away from his face.

"You have no idea," Connor said smiling.

***I had asked my friend(the one Piper is based on) what she imagined Connor would smell like. She said peppermint and pine, so I thought 'screw it, that's what I'll write down'.**

**I think you've guys noticed, I'm not good at writing kissing scenes -_-. Whoops!**


	10. Feet, Bows, and Chocolate

**Here's a Valentine's one-shot. I whipped this up today so I apologize for any grammatical errors that you see. It's set after the events of Two Assassin's Are Better Than One. Please review!**

I could hear the music coming from Miles End before I even took a step into it. It was a few weeks before Valentine's Day, a day that I didn't really care for even though Connor and I were dating, or 'courting' as he called it. We had been dating for about six months and I didn't tell him about Valentine's because I could really care less about the holiday. Of course, I was still working on my own little gift for Connor.  
I walked into Miles End and sat down by Myriam at the bar. I ordered a drink and glanced around to see Connor speaking with Norris in the corner. I gave him a smile which he returned.  
I turned to Myriam, seeing a goofy smile on her face. "What are smiling about?"  
"I've got a perfect idea for Valentine's."  
"What is it?"  
"Norris has this pick axe he's been using since he ever got here," Myriam said. "It's horrible so I'm getting him a new one."  
I hummed as I took a drink. "So I take it that you are enjoying married life?"  
Myriam nodded. "It's not what I expected. I love it. Norris has big feet, if you know what I mean."  
I smacked my lips after taking a drink. "I don't."  
Myriam turned, nodding her head towards Connor. "Connor has big feet, right?"  
I looked over my shoulder to look at Connor. "Uh, yeah?"  
"That means he has a big-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence," I barked as I turned back around to face Myriam with a red face.  
Myriam laughed but it quickly faded away and she stared at me with a serious face. "Wait - you and Connor haven't...?"  
I shook my head, face burning even more. "No! No! Of course not, Myriam!"  
Myriam lifted up her hands in surrender before she grabbed her cup in her hand. "What are you guys doing, then?"  
I cleared my throat, stammering as I talked. "We're, uh, waiting. Um, until we're married."  
"You're getting married? When did you have this talk?" Myriam said shoving my shoulder lightly.  
"A few days ago," I said. "Connor and I talked for a little because he wanted to figure out where we were headed."  
"If I didn't know you two," Myriam said. "I wouldn't believe that you two were even dating."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"You two rarely touch," Myriam said. "I haven't even seen you two kiss, let alone hold hands."  
I thought about it for a moment. I knew Connor wasn't comfortable with showing affection in front of strangers and I didn't mind. As long as I knew he cared about me, I could care less about what other people though about us.

XXX

"What are you planning on getting Piper for Valentine's?" Norris asked Connor.  
"Valentine's?" Connor asked.  
"You know, the holiday?" Norris asked.  
Connor looked at Norris, confusion painfully evident on his face.  
"You get the people you care about gifts," Norris explained. "For example, I am getting Myriam a new rifle."  
Connor furrowed his brow. Piper hadn't mentioned anything about the holiday. He knew Piper good enough that she didn't care much for the holiday.  
"What do you have in mind for Piper?" Norris asked.  
Connor thought for a moment, racking his brain for ideas for a few moments.  
A new knife? No, she just bought some a few months ago.  
New pistols? No, she never liked the loud weapons that much.  
What would she want?

XXX

I woke up the next morning earlier than usual. I got and got dressed before peeking my head into Connor's room. He was still asleep luckily. I could work on my gift for him before he got up.  
I walked down into the basement and pushed one of the gun racks out of the way. Behind it was a small rectangle shape depression in the wall. Propped up in it was a brand new bow for Connor. He had been using the same one since he got here more than ten years ago. He was way overdue for an upgrade.  
I was almost done with the bow and was putting the finishing touches on it. I had started about two months ago on it, not knowing how long it would take to finish it. Lance helped me get good wood for the bow and taught me how to carve it.  
All that I needed to do was to string it, the hardest part that I had put off until now.  
After a few frustrating minutes, I heard Connor moving around upstairs. He called out my name from the top of the stairs.  
I started to panic, scrambling to my feet to put away the bow before Connor saw it. "Yeah?"  
"What are you doing down there?" Connor asked.  
I pushed back the rack. "N-nothing!"  
I brushed around the dirt to get the marks from moving the gun rack as I heard Connor coming down the stairs.  
I met him at the bottom of the stairs, an innocent smile on my face. "Good morning."  
I watched as Connor glanced around the basement, looking for what I was doing. "Good morning to you, too. What were you doing?"  
Connor looked at me as the smirk grew on my face. I moved around him, stepping up the stairs before I got to his height.  
I shrugged. "Nothing."  
Connor's eyes squinted at me as he searched my face, looking for any clue as to what I was doing down there. I only smiled before turning and walking up the stairs.  
I went into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the counter. I could hear Connor walk into the kitchen and stop behind me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I turned to face him.  
I would have never pegged Connor as a man who liked to cuddle but ever since we started to date he took every opportunity to pull me close. Granted, he rarely did it in public but I didn't care.  
Just as I faced him, his lips covered mine in a sweet kiss. I felt his grip tighten around my waist as I placed the apple back onto the counter before cupping his face.  
I pulled away and cocked my head at him. "That was unexpected. Not that I'm complaining, though."  
Connor smiled for a few moments before it faded from his face. His eyes dropped to look at the floor and I knew something was wrong.  
"What is it?" I asked as my brows furrowed.  
"I am leaving for a few weeks," Connor said looking back up at me.  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
"South," Connor said quietly. "Assassination contract. Aveline has contacted me. They need help."  
I bit my lip and looked at my hands which lied on his chest. I was supposed to watch Hunter while Prudence and Warren left to trade some goods in New York later this week and then I had to help Lyle patch up a hole in the bottom of his carriage next week. I would've offered to come if I wasn't so busy.  
Connor saw my forlorn look and grabbed my chin gently, making me look at him. "I will be back before you know it."  
There was a knock on the door before I heard James, one of Connor's crewman, say, "Ready to leave, Captain."  
Connor and I both looked at the door before looking back at each other.  
"Go," I said. "I'll be fine."  
Connor gave me one last kiss, slow and sweet, before leaving down to the docks. I watched from the cliff by the waterfall as the Aquila departed into the Atlantic. I sat there until it was no more than a small black dot on the horizon.

XXX

It was Valentine's Day and Connor had yet to come back from his mission. I had gotten done with his gift after breaking about twenty different strings before I could actually get it.  
I was making myself busy by cleaning out the stables when I heard someone walk up to me. I turned to see Myriam walk up to me with a sad smile on her face.  
"He'll be back soon," Myriam said leaning against the gate.  
I sighed and leaned on my rake. I will admit, I was scared. Usually when he left to complete contracts he had more than enough time to prepare and he usually wasn't gone this long, even considering the fact it was down south.  
"C'mon," Myriam said. "I've got a few hours before Norris and I leave for Boston. Let's hunt."  
I smiled and threw down my rake. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

XXX

It wasn't my fault that the poachers had set up bear traps. Now I had my ankle caught in a bear trap in the middle of the forest.  
I heard Myriam run up to me and gasp. I couldn't see her considering the fact my eyes were closed shut from the pain.  
"Oh my god," Myriam breathed.  
I opened my eyes to see her knelt by my ankle. She reached out to touch it before shaking her head, retracting her hand quickly.  
"Go get some help," I said through gritted teeth. "White, go get White!"  
Myriam nodded and ran away quickly.  
I leaned back and clenched my fists, trying to focus on anything but the pain shooting constantly up and down my leg.

XXX

Connor was excited to get back to the homestead. He had quickly finished the contract AND got Piper the perfect gift for Valentine's but Piper wasn't at the manor when Connor got home. Connor walked to Mile's End, expecting she would be there but Oliver told him he hadn't seen Piper all day. Even Prudence hadn't seen Piper.  
Connor was speaking with Warren when he heard the sound of people running.  
"-ver here!" Myriam yelled.  
"What were you two thinking?!" A voice Connor recognized as Doctor White's yelled.  
Connor looked over Warren's shoulder to see Myriam running towards them with White following close behind.  
Connor stepped in front of the two, holding up his hand. "What is going on?"  
Connor watched Myriam closely, seeing the woman stammer and look at the ground. If everyone else didn't know where Piper was, Myriam did.  
The Native man looked from Myriam to White then back to Myriam. "Where is she?!"  
Piper had a high pain tolerance and if she had to have White come and help her, it wasn't good.  
Myriam led the two men through the forest for a few minutes before the unnatural sounds began to ring through the forest. Connor recognized the sound as the one's of yelping wolves.  
Connor picked up the pace, running much faster than White and Myriam towards the sounds.  
There was a small clearing up ahead about three hundred and Connor was sure that was where the noises were coming from. Just as he got there, the yelping stopped.  
Connor burst through the thicket and saw Piper on the far end of the clearing.  
"That's what you get, you no good, ass wiping wolves!" Piper barked weakly.  
Connor ran to her, taking note of the six dead wolves now surrounding Piper, all skewered with arrows in their necks.  
Piper smiled weakly as Connor knelt beside her. "Welcome home!"  
"What have you done?" Connor asked softly, looking at her ankle than back at her, his hand resting on her neck under her ear.  
"Me?" Piper asked breathlessly. "I haven't done anything. It was the poachers."  
White finally caught up, kneeling by Piper's injured ankle. "Does it hurt?"  
Piper nodded. "Like hell."  
"Connor, I'm going to need your help getting this trap off," White said. "Shoot that lock right there. It should loosen it's grip."  
Connor pulled his pistol out, pointing it at the gear before shooting. The trap loosened and Piper managed to pull her foot out along with a yelp from her.  
Connor lifted her up bridal style, holding her with a tight grip as he carried her back through the forest and to the manor.  
He laid her gently down onto the couch after Myriam laid down a cloth to keep the blood from staining the couch. Connor sat next to her, holding her hand and caressing her cheek as White did his work.  
Luckily, the only thing she needed was a few stitches. The trap didn't break her ankle but it would leave some scars and Piper wouldn't be able to walk for a few days.  
"Sorry about ruining your day," Piper said after White and Myriam had left.  
Connor looked at her. "Ruining my day? You did not ruin my day."  
"I worried you," Piper said.  
"That is because I care about you," Connor said.  
Piper smiled before she sat up on the couch. "I almost forgot. Can you help me upstairs?"  
Connor nodded, unsure of what Piper was wanting to do upstairs. He grabbed her again before walking up the stairs and into her room.  
Connor sat Piper down onto her bed, glancing at the long box lying on top of it.  
Piper patted the space next to her as she grabbed the box with her other hand. Connor sat next to Piper and she placed the box in his hands.  
"What is this?" Connor asked looking at Piper.  
"Valentine's gift," Piper said. "I take it Norris has already told you about the holiday."  
"Yes," Connor said. "But I did not think you would get me anything."  
"You get people you care about gifts," Piper explained. "Of course I got you something. Now open it!"  
Connor lifted the lid off the box, revealing a beautiful bow. It was the perfect length with small but noticeable carvings in them. One of them was a small Assassin insignia while the other was an eagle head.  
"I remember you mentioned something about the eagle being important to your people," Piper explained. "So I thought I'd carve it into the bow."  
Connor picked the bow, testing it's weight in his hands. "Did you make this?"  
Piper nodded. "I had a bit of help from Lance, of course."  
"It is amazing," Connor said with a smile. His moved his hand up and down the bow, feeling the smooth wood on his palm. "Thank you."  
Piper smiled. "I'm happy you like it."  
"I have something for you," Connor said setting the bow down on the floor before reaching into his pouch.  
Piper furrowed her brow. "You do?"  
"Of course," Connor said. "Like you said, you get people you care about gifts on this holiday."  
Connor put a thin rectangular package that was tied with a small string in Piper's hands. She turned it around in her hands, glancing up at Connor to see a wide smile splitting his lips.  
Piper opened it slowly and her hand shot to her mouth when she saw what it was.  
Chocolate.  
"Connor!" Piper cried out happily. "How did you get this?!"  
"I called in a few favors," Connor said.  
Piper laughed and threw her arms around Connor's neck. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before catching his lips with hers. Connor reached up, pressing his hand on the back of her neck as his other grabbed her lower back.  
After a few seconds, they pulled apart and Connor pressed his forehead to her's.  
"I love you," Connor said.  
Piper brushed some of the hair away from Connor's face before replying. "I love you, too."


	11. Ice, Ice, Baby p1

**Hey you guys. It's been a while since I've updated(sorry 'bout that) but I've got a nine page short story all ready and written for you! The catch is I'm splitting it up into a few different parts like I did with the Fight story. I'm still taking requests and I'm still looking for a prompt with Ezio in it. *HINT HINT* **

**Please, please review! **

It was one of the coldest winters on the homestead that year. Cold enough to kill a few of Warren's cattle and freeze the bay solid, leaving the Aquila stuck in the bay until it thawed in spring. Faulkner was about to blow his brains out of boredom, his precious ship keeping him stuck here for the time being.

Connor and I were clearing off the snow on the manor that threatened to cave in the roof. Connor was worried that if there was too much snow that it would collapse in on us. Despite the cold wind that whipped through the air, I helped Connor and ignored his protests. I was rubbing my hands together, trying to get warmer when I heard frightened yells of Prudence.

I peeked over the side of the roof to see Prudence in a dead sprint towards us.

Connor and I jumped down from the roof just as Prudence stopped in front of us. Tears streamed down her face as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Prudence, what's wrong?" I asked.

Prudence hiccuped again, shivering under my grip. "H-Hunter wandered out o-onto the i-ice and I can't g-get to him!"

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Down in the bay!" Prudence wailed as she pulled her blanket around her tighter.

I turned, sprinting as fast as I could towards the bay. I could hear Connor following close behind me.

The four year old boy was hard to keep track of, always wandering around the forest despite his parents protests. Just a few months after he was born Prudence and Warren had asked me to be his godmother, which I gladly accepted.

I was not about to loose my godson like this.

We got there quickly and I spied the little boy crouched about fifty feet out. The wind was starting to pick up and whip snow that stung against my face. Hunter was hunched over, his wails carried across the wind.

"Hunter!" I yelled.

Hunter looked up and my heart broke at the sounds of his cries. "Help!"

I forgot all of the danger and started to run out onto the ice but was held back by Connor's arms around my waist.

"It is too dangerous," Connor yelled over the wind, locking me into his iron grip. "Let me go and get him!"

"I don't care!" I yelled. "The ice is too thin for you!"

"I am not letting you get hurt!" Connor yelled to me.

"I can't let him die like this!" I put a hand on Connor's cheek. "Please."

Connor looked at me, his eyes delving into mine. "Fine."

I pulled away from him before stepping out onto the ice. I felt it flex underneath my feet as I took my first few steps.

I slowly stepped across the ice, looking up at Hunter to give him calming words. "Look at me, Hunter."

The little boy looked up. I was close enough now to see him shivering in his thin clothes. His dark eyes were full of terror as I tried to calm him down.

"I promise you, I'll get you out of this and back to your mother and father," I said. "But you have to do what I say, okay?"

Hunter furrowed his brow against the wind as he nodded.

I could feel the ice cracking under my feet as I neared the boy. I didn't have much time before the ice cracked beneath us.

XXX

Connor couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Even though Piper had safely gotten Hunter wrapped up in her arms they still had to make it back to the shore.

Prudence, Warren, and Doctor White was at his side. White had come just in case anyone required a doctor.

Connor stuck his hand in his pocket, fiddling with the ring that he had just recently purchased. Piper and him had been dating for about a year and Connor felt ready to ask for her hand in marriage. The only people they knew were Norris, who Connor went to for advice, and Big Dave, who crafted the ring. It was a simple ring, a gold band and a solitary diamond in it.

Connor didn't know how he was going to pop the question, let alone when. Norris just told him when the time was right that he would know.

Connor's heart started to race as soon as Piper stepped onto the ice. She took her time getting to him, making sure not to crack the ice.

Piper and Hunter were about twenty feet out when Connor saw Piper freeze. Hunter looked up from her shoulder, looking even more frightened than before.

Connor watched with careful eyes as Piper knelt down, setting down Hunter before looking sternly at the boy with her hands on his small cheeks, forcing him to look at her in the eyes. She said a few words, glancing down every few seconds with frightened eyes.

Piper was interrupted by a loud pop, one that echoed throughout the air.

Before Connor could react, Piper had pushed him towards the bay. The little boy rolled to a stop and was scooped up by White.

Connor watched as Piper still stood frozen in her spot. Connor could hear the sound of the ice cracking beneath her feet as terror flooded through his veins.

Piper looked up at Connor, biting her lip. The hairs on the back of his neck stood when she looked at him. Connor had never seen her that scared in his entire life.

The same amount of fear made it's way into Connor when the ice gave way under Piper's feet, sending her straight down into the icy bay.

XXX

I can't tell you how cold it was. Once my body hit that water, I immediately started to panic. I thought that being out in that blizzard was freezing but I knew now that the blizzard was like a hot sauna compared to this. My muscles clenched up, refusing to obey my commands to swim back up to the surface.

When I finally got control over my body, I kicked back up to the surface only to be met by solid ice. I must've moved away from where I broke through.

I started to really freak out then, turning left and right to try to see where I had fallen through. Nothing but darkness came into my vision.

I tried to tell myself to calm down and use my head. Then an idea came to me.

I flicked my wrist, my trusty hidden blade sliding cleanly out of it's hiding place. I thrust it into the ice as hard as I could, again and again, pounding with my other hand to loosen up the thick ice.

My vision started to blacken just as I thrust one more time, finally breaking through the ice.

I pushed with the little energy I had left and pushed through to the surface.

My lungs burned from the lack of air and the cold. I coughed up water and shivered. The cold air burned my throat as I collapsed onto the ice.

Exhaustion started to close in on me but I fought it as much as I could. The wind was freezing, making it feel as if it as getting burned by the freezing cold.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me, picking me up. I could hear muffled voices, one yelling out while the other stayed calm.

I didn't stay awake much longer after that.


End file.
